Jailbait
by AndySixxLove
Summary: What happens when Tig's 15 year old daughter Jazmin and her secret lover Dean Watkins, who's 18, almost 19, are left alone in a dorm room at the club house?


_**Jailbait.**_

**A.N: This is from SOA, but they are original characters, I have them in other story's I'm posting hopefully soon! This is just a one-shot.. A lemon, First lemon!Look Rachel! I'm actually doing it! Lol. Enjoy! XOXOXO Miki.** **P.S Dean is 18, and he's from a charter of the sons in Florida. Jazmin is 15, so they have to keep this under wraps!**

I was walking down the hallway to the vacant dorm room to take a nap, because I was up all night last night finishing a project for biology. Just as I lay down and start to fall asleep, Dean comes in the room and lays on the bed next to me.

"Whataya want, Dean?" I mumble from my place on the bed, half asleep. He leans over and kisses me on my shoulder.

"What do you think, babe?" He whispers in my ear. Everyone is gone, that's probably why he dared to come in here. We have secretly been together since I was 13, both dating other people in the open, so no one became suspicious. I sit up and stare at him for a while. The groan and flop back on the bed.

"What's wrong, hm?" He asks while kissing me on my shoulder and neck.

"I wish we didn't have to hide, that's all." I say then he leans over and kisses me. "Seriously, what do you want?" I ask a bit more forceful.

"You know, baby." He whispers, and slides his hands down my body and grabs my waist. He slides himself all the way on top of me and grinds himself into me, making me moan slightly. He leans down and whispers in my ear.

"You want me baby?" I nod. "How much? You gotta tell me, or you don't get me. How many times we gotta go over this?" He asks me, which almost comes out a growl.

"I want you so much, please don't make me wait any longer." I beg, because it has been a couple months since we've been together, for obvious reasons.

He reaches down and pulls my shirt off. He starts kissing and biting my neck, then reaches behind me and unclasps my bra. He starts kissing down my chest and I weave my fingers through his hair. He plays with my nipples a little, then kisses down to the top of my shorts, which makes me squirm a little.

"Getting close to where you want it, huh baby?" He asks, his voice deep. He unbuttons my shorts and starts to pull them down. "Damn baby, you wear a thong everyday?" He asks me, eyes shining with excitement.

"Not everyday, just some days." I say softly. I lean up and start kissing him. He stops kissing me for a moment and reaches down and pulls my shorts off. He starts kissing down my stomach, and when he gets to my underwear, he pulls them off with his teeth.

"Stay leaned back. I MEAN it." He orders, and I nod my head. He starts kissing around my pelvic bone, then starts kissing up my legs, closer to the place I want him to be.

"Dean, please!" I beg breathlessly, needing him to touch me in the place that I want it the most.

"What do you want baby?" He asks, smirking, knowing exactly what I want. "You have to say it, too." Well, fuck.

I sit up and grab him, and bring his face close to mine. "I want you to tongue fuck me." I whisper to him.

"Tongue fuck you where, though? Hmm? Your mouth?" He asks tauntingly, smirking at me.

"Fuck, no. My pussy." I say as fast as I can. Sometimes I just hate saying that word, in situations like this at least.

"Lay back down baby." He orders, and starts kissing my legs right near my core. I grab him by his hair.

"Baby, please..." I whine.

"Alright, alright. You've begged enough." He takes his cut, and his shirt off. He leans down and starts licking, and sucking a bit. Finally I reach my breaking point, I grab him by his hair, as I cum in his mouth.

"Baby, you taste good." He says when he gets up, smirking, and he winks at me. I sit up and unbutton his pants, and pull them and his boxers down. He was so big. I got up and sat him on the bed and I got on my knees in front of him. I take him in my mouth and he groans. I start licking, sucking and rubbing him. Then he cums in my mouth and I swallow it. This was only the second time I've done it.

"Damn, that was sexy." He breathes out, and takes me by my waist and lays me on the bed. He opens a drawer and pulls out a square foil package, he opens it and slides it on. The he takes my legs and spreads them, then gets on top of me, and plunged in me. He starts pushing in and out, slowly.

"Babe," I say. "Please, faster, and harder." I groan out, because it feels good to have him inside me. He starts going faster and harder, eventually we both cum, and lay there together. He looks me in the eyes, deeply, as if thinking about something.

"I love you so much. Never forget that. The day you turn eighteen, your getting a crow. That says you belong to me. Your mine. I love you." He says to me. Then he kisses me softly.

"I love you so much too. And yes, yours." I murmur in agreement. We lay there till we hear bikes in the distance. He gets dressed, kisses me and walks out the door. I get in the shower then get dressed. I walk back into the room, and look at the bed. It wasn't too messed up, so I go lay down, and finally take my nap.

**A.N: How did ya like that? Rate and review! Love ya guys! XOXO Miki.**


End file.
